Incompletos
by Livia F
Summary: E houve conflito. E houve competição. E houve transigência. // Remus e Sirius, através do espectro. TRADUÇÃO


**Incompletos**

_Fanfiction de WinglessFlight  
Tradução por Lívia F._

Entre eles, sempre houve apenas um homem. Remus foi sempre uma sombra, Sirius, um pedaço.

Remus possuía uma suave voz calma, um traço de teimosia e um terrível segredo. Sirius, revolta e barulho, arrogância insolente. Eles tinham as mesmas inseguranças. Remus possuía cabelos cor de areia e a pele acinzentada. Sirius, as bonitas feições aristocráticas e os olhos acinzentados. Eles tinham os mesmo dedos longos.

Quando chegaram a Hogwarts, cada um era metade de um homem. Entre eles sempre houve apenas um homem. Eles eram incompletos.

Eles ficaram amigos através de um garoto de cabelos negros maravilhosamente completo. No começo, a amizade deles era estranha. Quando James não estava presente, sentavam-se em silêncio, cabelos cor de areia evitando olhos cinza. Mas acabaram entendendo. Mas foi lento. Mas foi gradual.

Primeiro, houve apenas a aceitação de que o silêncio era mútuo e de que ambos precisavam dele, ambos o queriam. Depois, a lenta passagem para conversas desconfortáveis. A enorme ascensão a interesses comuns _(Quadribol, evasionismo, morte)_ e, finalmente, a gentil subida à proximidade. Lento, gradual. Mas eles confiavam um no outro - após três anos, confiavam um no outro - e cada um era metade de um homem.

Quinto ano e uma brincadeira estúpida, uma piada que não valia à pena, um cruel momento de fraqueza. E Sirius era menos que metade de um homem, e Remus era mais. E houve conflito, e houve competição. (E houve transigência.)

Quinto ano e Remus, ainda assustado por causa da noite, ainda enfraquecido por sua transformação (e ainda assim mais do que metade de um homem), driblou Madame Pomfrey e foi encontrar Sirius. E Sirius era menos que metade de um homem, e Sirius viu que Remus era mais homem do que ele e o beijou. Violenta e cruelmente, tentando sorver e tirar o homem escondido dentro de Remus. (E houve conflito, e houve transigência.)

E houve dentes se chocando e lábios inchados e homens.

Sexto ano e Remus, bêbado, exatamente a metade de um homem, entrou no seu dormitório, onde um Sirius choroso (metade de um homem) sentava-se sozinho lendo a carta de Andrômeda (e houve Nymphadora, e houve uma sombra). E Remus pegou Sirius e o beijou (e houve um cruel momento de fraqueza), e eles se beijaram e se beijaram até haver um homem. E Sirius era incompleto, e Remus era incompleto: e eles eram completos. (E houve transigência, e foi fantástico.)

E eles eram completos, naquele beijo. E nos milhares de beijos e toques que se seguiram. Toques femininos, talvez vulgares, e ainda assim eles faziam um homem. (E eles eram completos.)

E houve noites. E houve homens.

E houve um rato, e uma traição, e uma perda, e uma criança, e uma cicatriz, e um lobisomem, e um prisioneiro. (E um lobisomem e um prisioneiro.) E cada um era metade (metade de uma sombra) de um homem.

E houve quatorze anos.

_Fique escondido com Lupin por enquanto_.

Sirius bateu à porta de Remus, sem jeito, não muito certo do que esperar, desejando uma reconciliação mais excitante. Sua mente fiava teias de memórias. (E houve noites e beijos e toques e homens.)

Remus abriu a porta, e ali estava Sirius: magro, abatido, grisalho e meio-morto (meio-homem), mas Sirius. E houve silêncio. Ele abriu mais a porta, e Sirius entrou. Remus deu água e comida ao amigo, falou-lhe sobre Dumbledore, mas foi lento e foi gradual. Houve silêncios, houve transigência.

A luz turvava-se ao passar pelas cortinas meio drapejadas. E o rosto de Remus se suavizava no escuro, e a fraqueza de Sirius era curiosa e bela na meia-luz das estrelas. E houve silêncio. E houve um meio-sorriso. _Aluado... Deus, você se lembra? Você se lembra, não é, Aluado?_

_Eu me lembro de tudo._

E houve silêncio. E houve conflito e competição.

_E houve transigência._

Lábios não inchados, línguas não queimando, cada um se retirou para a cama. E no dia seguinte havia outras pessoas: um homem de cor escura profunda e um casal ruivo e uma mulher que era indescritível porque nunca permanecia a mesma.

E a mulher indescritível sentou-se ao lado de Remus.

Dois meses depois, e Sirius e Remus sentaram-se novamente à mesa da cozinha e cada um era incompleto, cada um era não mais que metade de um homem. Uma sombra e um pedaço.

"Almofadinhas, Nymphadora me beijou." E houve competição.

"Quando?"

"Ontem. Ela afirma ter se apaixonado por mim."

Houve conflito.

"Eu me lembro dessa afirmação." E Sirius estava arrependido e nostálgico e sorrindo. Um meio-homem. "Eu fiz essa afirmação."

E Remus era competitivo. "Eu me lembro. Eu acreditei em você."

E houve dentes se chocando e lábios inchados e homens. (E eles eram completos.)

E Sirius morreu, um meio-homem. E Remus casou-se com Tonks, uma mulher completa. E eles não eram completos.

_E houve conflito. E houve transigência._

_

* * *

_**Betado por: **Zooey Mureau_  
_


End file.
